Pein's Proposal Video
by Roxius
Summary: Too uncomfortable with facing her outright, Pein proposes to Konan in an interesting way...through Youtube video! Just like LittleKuriboh of YuGiOh Abridged fame! PeinXKonan fluff with major OOCness between them. Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. And yes, I did copy LittleKuriboh's purposal speech/Video thing and edited it to fit this. Also, takes place in no real specific timeline, since both Tobi and Sasori are around.

* * *

_Early morning..._

The first thing Konan always did when she woke up was check her e-mail. Still wearing her favorite pair of Akatsuki pajamas, she crawled out of her bed and sat down at her computer. As usual, she had received a bunch of spam mail, and a few messages from her chat-room pal "PinkHairedBlossom", but the thing that really caught her eye was a single e-mail that had been sent to her by Pein.

When she opened up the message, there was only a link to a Youtube video inside.

Figuring it was probably one of those funny random Internet things Pein usually found while surfing the net, Konan dragged her cursor over the link and clicked on it.

However, she was quite surprised when she saw that the video was titled 'Proposal'. Staring intently at her computer, Konan watched as Pein's face appeared on the small screen, with Amegakure's mechanical city landscape behind him.

'Pein...?'

Taking in a deep breath, Pein seemed a bit nervous as he began to speak:

"Okay, I had a whole thing planned out for this, but I guess I'll just have to go with what comes to me. Hello, Konan. By the time you're watching this, you'll probably have just woken up this morning. I'm sure you're surprised by all of this; I usually don't talk about myself or my personal life. But what I need to say is so important that it will probably...hopefully...change both our lives. Years ago, when I first joined Akatsuki, my life was completely changed; I was able to be someone. I was appreciated for what I did by so many people...and one of those people was you, Konan. The truth is, what changed my life wasn't Madara or becoming a god...it was you. The truth is, I wouldn't be half the man I am today without you. Despite everything that's wrong with me, you managed to look past all that and see everything that's right. I don't have much to offer you; I have very little. Some might say it's all downhill from here, but the truth is...as long as I'm with you, every day, every month, every year...I look forward to them, as long as I get to be by your side. That's my dream...to be with you. The only dream I have. And I'd give anything to make that dream come true. Anything. I may have over a hundred bodies, but I only have one for you..."

Reaching into his pocket, Pein pulled out a small diamond ring with the kanji for 'White' embedded into it.

"Konan...will you marry me?"

Then, the video ended, and tears of joy were pouring down Konan's face.

Not even bothering to change her clothes first, Konan jumped from her chair and rushed out into the hallway. She wanted to find Pein as fast as possible, but unfortunately she had no idea where he hung out in the morning.

After running around wildly for a while, Konan finally came up with a good idea where Pein could be.

Heading upstairs to the balcony overlooking Amegakure, Konan was pleased to find the orange-haired man standing there, his back turned to her. He was fingering a small ring in his hands...the same diamond ring from the video.

'Oh, Pein...'

Without warning, Konan leaped onto Pein, wrapped her arms around him, and shouted happily, "YES, PEIN; I'LL MARRY YOU!"

Flipping him around, Konan didn't even give Pein time to speak as she then pulled him into a deep kiss. When they finally separated, Pein smirked and said, "I'm glad you liked the video..."

At that same moment, a nearby box burst open, and Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Hidan, Zetsu and Kakuzu fell out, all of them there to congratulate the new couple.

"WOO-HOO! WAY TO GO, SEMPAI!" Tobi exclaimed.

"When you two have kids, I'll babysit them all day for the right price!" Kakuzu offered.

"WHY CAN'T I HAVE SOMEONE TO LOVE TOO?" Hidan bawled.

"...God, now it's going to be noisy all night, un." grumbled Deidara.

"Can I be best man? Please?" Zetsu begged.

"..." Itachi just nodded and smiled slightly.

"Heh! Is this going to put a damper in our organization's plans?" Kisame asked jokingly.

"What kind of sad, pathetic freak proposes on the internet?" Sasori muttered.

Pein just chuckled and hugged Konan close, sharing passionate kisses once again.

It seemed that the Akatsuki was now going to be focusing on something other than obtained all the Tailed Beasts for a while...


End file.
